Type-V mutant
Type-V mutant is a term that refers to humans who are infected with a retrovirus called the V-virus, giving them vampire-like characteristics. They were practically wiped out by the Geo Catastrophe of ES 55 and subsequent events left Caerula Sanguis as the sole surviving Type-V mutant. Characteristics Type-V mutants suck human blood, are resistant to injury, and possess eternal youth, but have many characteristics that defy the common perceptions of what a vampire is. Among these are the abilities to go about in daylight, eat regular foods (even garlic, depending on their personal tastes), and cast reflections in reflective surfaces. Type-V mutants cannot transform themselves into creatures such as bats, do not need to rest in coffins or be surrounded by their native soil at night, and are not immortal, as they can die or be killed. Interestingly, Type-V mutants can get sunburned or form stigmata if they are devout Christians when confronted with a crucifix. They gain additional abilities in the forms of physical strength and heightened senses, and depending on the individual, may also gain unique powers, referred to as "Satan's Honour", particularly if they live long lives. This is because they experience additional states of "Altered Shock" that grant them these additional abilities if they survive these states. Because they lose their reproductive abilities, the only means of creating new Type-V mutants is to infect more humans. nano-infused antidotes can prevent infection, taking the form of, for example, a piece of candy that Caerula Sanguis showed to Aga Mbadi when she confronted him in a secluded hallway on Ketheres in ES 591.Phase 26 - The first meeting between Mbadi and Caerula in years. Means of death After having survived Altered Shock, there are only three means left by which a Type-V mutant can die: Suicide The suicide rate within ten years of infection could be as high as 60%. Because their thirst for blood (“carnivorous aggression”) becomes marked, infected victims are afflicted with psychological anguish as they are faced with the need to fill this thirst. If they were unwillingly infected, they could turn to moral or religious reasons as a means of suppressing it, and the change that had come over them might prove unacceptable. Unless they are willing to think nothing of taking lives, they cannot continue to exist as Type-V mutants. Disease Type-V mutants are prone to disease, in particular cancer, and cancer rates are 30 times normal within the first 50 years of infection. This particular susceptibility is likely due to the ageless cell division that their bodies undergo. The cancer rates however, drop 100 years after infection. A Society superstition held that once an individual reached 200 years of age, their likelihood of death was practically nil, barring conflict with other Type-V mutants. Zapolska, who was poisoned in ES 69, had begun to manifest signs that a tumor in his brain had metastasized.Phase 46 - Jacco realizes that Zapolska's tumor may have metastasized. Murder The Society would take necessary action against Type-V mutants who enjoy killing too much if they were unable to confine or shelter such individuals, usually by terminating them. Conflict with other Type-V mutants could also result in death once an individual was experienced and skilled enough to kill proficiently and not draw too much attention to themselves. Vilma Fachiri was targeted by assassins sent by the Society in their bid to expand their influence into Asia, but was able to kill them all. History Type-V mutants had existed throughout human history, but had become popularly known as vampires. Victor Byron, who was turned into a Type-V mutant in 1098 AD following the Battle of Antioch, was the longest surviving Type-V mutant. He was the final leader of The Society, the secret Type-V mutant organization which was based in Europe. .]] The Geo Catastrophe wiped out human civilization in ES 55 as well as all but a handful of Type-V mutants. Only five were left by ES 65, and led by Victor, this band roamed the Earth, seeking out and preying on the surviving pockets of humans and wiping them out before moving on. In ES 126, a fateful meeting with Arthur Farrell and the inhabitants of the Bradley Shelter set the stage for the deaths of all the Type-V mutants but Vilma Fachiri, who fell into a prolonged stasis after sustaining catastrophic wounds during her deadly battle with her husband, Victor. She revived in ES 173 and continues to live on more than 400 years later as the last surviving Type-V mutant, now known as Caerula Sanguis. References *''Angel's Vision'' - Vampires in the World of Battle Angel Alita Category:Type-V mutants